Kisses can Backfire
by Won'tGetFooledAgain
Summary: When Callen has issues Deeks, Kensi intervenes. Slash warning.


**Title:** Kisses can Backfire

**Warnings: **Male&Male relationship

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _NCIS:__Los __Angeles_, nor do I own the characters.

**Author****'****s ****note: **I love these two. People need to stop being crazy and write more of them together. Be it for my sanity, if nothing else. Now, something _actually_ relevant to the story... I, personally, couldn't find anything related to how old the two are. Therefore, Callen is older because Chris is older than Eric is. ... Also, you _might _need to read into the story a little to find out why this one's supposed to be funny.

~.~.~.~

Callen cautiously kept one hand on his gun as he walked to the front entrance of his house. As the door flew open, Deeks was revealed. "Hiya, Callen. Can I come in?" Callen nodded as he put his gun away. "So Callen… I was just thinking. You and I should go out sometime." Deeks smiled as he spoke.

"Really?" Deeks nodded. Before Callen could say anything else, Deeks drew him in for a kiss. "Deeks are you drunk?" The taller blonde laughed.

"What? No." Callen had a look of disbelief on his face. "Callen, would I kiss you if I was drunk?" even as he spoke, the taller man couldn't stop laughing.

"_Yes._ Deeks," Callen began. "Get out of my house." It killed Callen to say it, and it hurt even worse when Deeks walked out. "Dammit Callen, what did you just do…"

~.~.~.~

"Kensi, Sam… I don't know what to –" Callen stopped talking when he noticed Deeks enter the bullpen. Callen ran for his life in the other direction.

"Deeks?" Kensi began speaking. "What did you do to Callen?" Deeks gave his 'I'm innocent /I have no clue what you're talking about' face. "Deeks. I know you. What did you do _this_ time?" Kensi couldn't help but laugh as she spoke. Deeks stopped a moment to think.

"Oh my god. It was last night. I…" Deeks sighed as he realized what he had done. "I kissed him." Kensi spit out the coffee she was drinking. "In my defense, I was drunk."

"_In __your __defense?_ Deeks! You… You kissed Callen! Since when are you…" Kensi couldn't seem to get what she was trying to say out.

"Kensi, I'm sorry I never told you." Surprisingly, Kensi looked happy. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Deeks, I'm so proud you finally told us. We've been betting on when you were going to come out for months now." Deeks hit her. "What?"

"_That _was for betting on my personal life." He smirked. "Now, help me get Callen to talk to me." Kensi had a devious plan in her mind.

~.~.~.~

"Deeks, just be quiet and let me drive in peace." Callen spat. Deeks nodded.

'Callen?' Eric's voice was heard from their earpieces. 'Callen and Deeks, take the elevator up. Kensi and Sam are on their way up through the fire escape.'

"Great…" Callen mumbled beneath his breath. The two men walked into the hotel with their hands on their guns. They entered the elevator and headed for the top floor. The elevator shook beneath them as the lights flickered. "What was that?" The two noted that they had stopped moving. "Eric? What's going on?" There was no answer. Callen and Deeks must have been trapped for at least three hours before either spoke up.

"Callen, I'm sorry about the other night." Deeks received a death glare. "Look... Yes, I was drunk. But I meant it."

"Really?" Deeks nodded. "Deeks, I… I'm so sorry. I thought…" Deeks embraced the older man. "I actually have no clue what I was thinking." The two both coughed at the lack of oxygen in the elevator. "What do we do now?"

"Oh… I could think of a few things." Deeks said as a smirked formed on his face. The elevator picked up movement again. When the two escaped the elevator, hand in hand, Kensi and Sam were found laughing. "Don't tell me this was all planned." Callen looked up at his boyfriend with an annoyed expression on his face. "Deeks?"

"Actually, the plan was to _accidentally_ get locked in a _room_. The elevator was just a coincidence." Deeks laughed at the situation.

"It's not funny, Deeks."

"Oh… Yes it is." The taller man said in between laughter.

8


End file.
